OCs Needed!
by ScarpathTheWarrior
Summary: I'm going to be starting fanfiction soon, and I'd love to use your characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm planning on writing some fanfictions soon, and I'd love to use your awesome characters! Please use the following form to submit your cat!**

Name(current and future, if name is changed):

Clan:

Preferred Rank:

Age:

Description:

Personality:

Family:

**thank you!**

**~Scarpath~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I already got several cats! Thanks for the submissions :D**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- open**

**Deputy- Brindlefire **-light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (Nightstorm standing in as deputy while she nurses her kits)

**Medicine Cat- open**

**Warriors- open**

**Speckleheart- **mottles tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Nightstorm- **black tom with white chest and green eyes (standing in for Brindlefire while she nurses her kits)

**Dewclaw- **brown tom with cream-tipped tail and green eyes

**Crowfoot- **black tom with amber eyes

**Lilywing- **brown-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Toadstripe- **dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes

**Iceflower- **small, fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices- open**

**Mistlepaw- **silver-gray tabby she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

**Cherrypaw- **pinkish-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens- open**

**Brindlefire- **light brown tabby with white underbelly and amber eyes, mother to Tigerfang's kits: Morningkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with dark blue eyes), Tawnykit (tawny-colored she-kit with green eyes), and Falconkit (dark brown tabby tom with green eyes)

**Elders- open**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader- open**

**Deputy- open**

**Medicine Cat- open**

**Warriors- open**

**Tigerfang- **dark brown tabby tom with piercing, ice-blue eyes

**Apprentices- open**

**Queens- open**

**Elders- open**

**WindClan**

**Leader- open**

**Deputy- open**

**Medicine Cat- open**

**Warriors- open**

**Apprentices- open**

**Queens- open**

**Elders- open**

**RiverClan**

**Leader- open**

**Deputy- open**

**Medicine Cat- open**

**Warriors- open**

**Lilysong- **gray tabby she-cat with ocean-blue eyes

**Ravenclaw- **black tom with a white chest and paws and green eyes

**Apprentices- open**

**Queens- open**

**Elders- open**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! Thanks for your submissions!**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- Deadstar- **diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with immensely scarred pelt and blue eyes, one being milky with blindness

**Deputy- Brindlefire **-light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (Nightstorm standing in as deputy while she nurses her kits)

**Medicine Cat- Ashstorm- **small, longhaired pale gray tom with darker flecks, white paws, chest, unberbelly, and tailtip with brilliant amber eyes

**Warriors- open**

**Speckleheart- **mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Nightstorm- **black tom with white chest and green eyes (standing in for Brindlefire while she nurses her kits)

**Dewclaw- **brown tom with cream-tipped tail and green eyes

**Crowfoot- **black tom with amber eyes

**Lilywing- **brown-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Toadstripe- **dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes

**Iceflower- **small, fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices- open**

**Mistlepaw- **silver-gray tabby she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

**Cherrypaw- **pinkish-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens- open**

**Brindlefire- **light brown tabby with white underbelly and amber eyes, mother to Tigerfang's kits: Morningkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with dark blue eyes), Tawnykit (tawny-colored she-kit with green eyes), and Falconkit (dark brown tabby tom with green eyes)

**Elders- open**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader- open**

**Deputy- Duskpelt- **gray-and-white tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat- open**

**Warriors- open**

**Tigerfang- **dark brown tabby tom with piercing, ice-blue eyes

**Ashcloud- **dark gray tom with green eyes

**Thornfoot- **dark ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes

**Flintfur- **gray, black, and white tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Shadepelt- **very dark gray tom with piercing hazel eyes

**Apprentices- open**

**Goldenpaw- **black she-cat with mask-like gold markings on face, gold patches, and amber eyes

**Firepaw- **ginger **she-cat** with black underbelly, one white paw, and green eyes

**Queens- open**

**Embersky- **very dark brown she-cat with lighter streaks and amber eyes, mother to Ashcloud's kits: Duskkit (russet tom with dark green eyes), Mosskit (brown tabby she-kit with sharp green eyes), and Fawnkit (dappled brown she-kit with stubby tail and dark amber eyes)

**Fallenear- **golden she-cat with faint ginger stripes, a torn ear, and green eyes, expecting Shadepelt's kits

**Plumtail- **dark reddish-brown tabby she-cat, mother to Duskpelt's kits: Berrykit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with blue eyes), Willowkit (brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes and one black paw), Owlkit (fluffy gray tom with amber eyes), and Snowkit (white she-kit with grayaws and blue eyes)

**_i will accept one more ShadowClan queen_**

**Elders- open**

**WindClan**

**Leader- open**

**Deputy- open**

**Medicine Cat- open**

**Warriors- open**

**Stormshade- **gray tom with black umberbelly and face and blue eyes

**Moonwish- **black and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Hazelfrost- **brown tom with tan and white patches and ice blue eyes

**Crowleaf- **black and white she-cat with green eyes

**Heathereyes- **golden-brown tabby she-cat with heather-colored eyes

**Willowsplash- **gray-and-white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Apprentices- open**

**Smokepaw- **dark gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

**Ferretpaw- **brown tom with gray and black patches and blue eyes (Medicine Cat Apprentice)

**Queens- open**

**Bluefeather- **silver she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Hazelfrost's kits: Ripplekit (white she-kit with black stripes and blue eyes) and Rowankit (brown tom with ginger and brown spots and blue eyes)

**Elders- open**

**RiverClan**

**Leader- Reedstar- **brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Deputy- Sunnyblaze- **golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat- Rosepetal- **white she-cat with red patches and green eyes

**Warriors- open**

**Lilysong- **gray tabby she-cat with ocean-blue eyes

**Ravenclaw- **black tom with a white chest and paws and green eyes

**Waspheart- **light gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

**Mistyblaze- **gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Cloudheart- **white tom with pale gray paws and pale blue eyes

**Apprentices- open**

**Wolfpaw- **dark brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Redpaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Graypaw- **pale gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens- open**

**Silverfrost- **silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Cloudheart's kits

**Elders- open**

**Kittypets- open**

**Rogues- open**

**Blaze- **black and white tom with amber eyes

**Loners- open**

**Embersky, I hope you don't mind, but I added eye colors for Wolfpaw and Waspheart, as they weren't included :) I'll change them if you would like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting closer!**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- Deadstar- **diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with immensely scarred pelt and blue eyes, one being milky with blindness

**Deputy- Brindlefire **-light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (Nightstorm standing in as deputy while she nurses her kits)

**Medicine Cat- Ashstorm- **small, longhaired pale gray tom with darker flecks, white paws, chest, unberbelly, and tailtip with brilliant amber eyes

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Warriors- open**

**Speckleheart- **mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Nightstorm- **black tom with white chest and green eyes (standing in for Brindlefire while she nurses her kits)

**Dewclaw- **brown tom with cream-tipped tail and green eyes

**Crowfoot- **black tom with amber eyes

**Lilywing- **brown-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Toadstripe- **dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes

**Iceflower- **small, fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**Puddledrop- **pale, silver-gray tom with gray patched back and dark blue eyes

**Talonclaw- **dark gray tabby tom with white paws and ice blue eyes

**Apprentices- open**

**Mistlepaw- **silver-gray tabby she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

**Cherrypaw- **pinkish-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Falconpaw- **brown tabby tom with white pawtips, ears, and underbelly with light blue eyes

**Sunpaw- **golden tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens- open**

**Brindlefire- **light brown tabby with white underbelly and amber eyes, mother to Tigerfang's kits: Morningkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with dark blue eyes), Tawnykit (tawny-colored she-kit with green eyes), and Falconkit (dark brown tabby tom with green eyes)

**Dawnfur- **multi-colored, intricately patterned she-cat with one copper eye and one blue-green eye, mother to Puddledrop's kits: Dustkit (brownish-gray tabby tom with amber eyes), Robinkit (reddish tom with speckled paws and green eyes), Flamekit (ginger she-kit with one green eye and one amber eye), Frostkit (silver tabby she-kit with pale blue eyes), Dawnkit (creamy brown she-kit with light copper eyes), and Pinekit (tom with brown fur and copper eyes)

**Cloudwillow- **longjaired white she-cat with pale blue eyes, mother to Talonclaw's kits: Snowkit (white she-kit with green eyes) and Stormkit (dark gray tabby tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes)

_**i will accept one more ThunderClan queen**_

**Elders- op****en**

**Eaglesong- **golden-brown tabby tom with white chest and paws, pale blue eyes (former Medicine Cat)

**Hawktalon- **thick haired, dark brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, long, curved claws, and sharp yellow eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader- Jaggedstar- **dark ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes and a twisted hind leg

**Deputy- Duskpelt- **gray-and-white tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat- open**

**Warriors- open**

**Tigerfang- **dark brown tabby tom with piercing, ice-blue eyes

**Ashcloud- **dark gray tom with green eyes

**Thornfoot- **dark ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes

**Flintfur- **gray, black, and white tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Shadepelt- **very dark gray tom with piercing hazel eyes

**Duskflight- **dark gray she-cat with one white ear and amber eyes

**Apprentices- open**

**Goldenpaw- **black she-cat with mask-like gold markings on face, gold patches, and amber eyes

**Firepaw- **ginger she-cat with black underbelly, one white paw, and green eyes

**Nightpaw- **fluffy black she-cat with white paws and ears and amber eyes

**Queens- open**

**Embersky- **very dark brown she-cat with lighter streaks and amber eyes, mother to Ashcloud's kits: Duskkit (russet tom with dark green eyes), Mosskit (brown tabby she-kit with sharp green eyes), and Fawnkit (dappled brown she-kit with stubby tail and dark amber eyes). Fostering Badgerkit (black she-kit with badger-like white markings and pale blue eyes)

**Fallenear- **golden she-cat with faint ginger stripes, a torn ear, and green eyes, expecting Shadepelt's kits

**Plumtail- **dark reddish-brown tabby she-cat, mother to Duskpelt's kits: Berrykit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with blue eyes), Willowkit (brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes and one black paw), Owlkit (fluffy gray tom with amber eyes), and Snowkit (white she-kit with gray paws and blue eyes)

**Goldenbreeze- **golden tabby with pale blue eyes, expecting Jaggedstar's kits

**_i will accept NO more ShadowClan queens!_**

**Elders- open**

**Skyeyes- **lithe, light gray tabby tom with sky blue eyes

**Scorchfoot- **skinny orange tabby tom with black front paw and dark amber eyes

**Tigerwhisker- **old, skinny brown tabby tom with white-flecked muzzle and blind blue eyes

**Flamestreak- **thick-furred, ginger tabby tom with darker patches and blind blue eyes

_**i will accept one more ShadowClan elder**_

**WindClan**

**Leader- Cloudstar- **gold-and-white she-cat with amber-brown eyes

**Deputy- Heronwing- **pale, blue-gray she-cat with white and darker markings and pale green eyes

**Medicine Cat- open**

**Warriors- open**

**Stormshade- **gray tom with black umberbelly and face and blue eyes

**Moonwish- **black and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Hazelfrost- **brown tom with tan and white patches and ice blue eyes

**Crowleaf- **black and white she-cat with green eyes

**Heathereyes- **golden-brown tabby she-cat with heather-colored eyes

**Willowsplash- **gray-and-white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Softbreeze- **silver tabby tom with brown paws and blue eyes

**Olivedrop- **fluffy white she-cat with gray markings and wide, black-rimmed, olive-green eyes

**Oakfur- **tiny, dark brown tom with cream and white speckles, one green eye and one amber eye

**Apprentices- open**

**Smokepaw- **dark gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

**Ferretpaw- **brown tom with gray and black patches and blue eyes (Medicine Cat Apprentice)

**Adderpaw- **mottled, dark brown tom with mossy green eyes

**Queens- open**

**Bluefeather- **silver she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Hazelfrost's kits: Ripplekit (white she-kit with black stripes and blue eyes) and Rowankit (brown tom with ginger and brown spots and blue eyes)

**Elders- open**

**Frostdapple- **white she-cat with mottled silver markings, an aging face, and ice blue eyes

**Lightheart- **small, sturdy, light cream she-cat with brown flecks and brilliant green eyes

**Brightflame- **large, stocky black tom with odd red eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader- Reedstar- **brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Deputy- Sunnyblaze- **golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat- Rosepetal- **white she-cat with red patches and green eyes

**Warriors- open**

**Lilysong- **gray tabby she-cat with ocean-blue eyes

**Ravenclaw- **black tom with a white chest and paws and green eyes

**Waspheart- **light gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

**Mistyblaze- **gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Cloudheart- **white tom with pale gray paws and pale blue eyes

**Willowfrost- **light gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentices- open**

**Wolfpaw- **dark brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Redpaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Graypaw- **pale gray tom with amber eyes

**Dewpaw- **small, fluffy, light gray tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes

**Queens- open**

**Silverfrost- **silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Cloudheart's kits

**Elders- open**

**Snaketongue- **mud-colored tom with black splotched back and flanks, a sliced tongue, and fiery amber eyes

**Troutsplash- **dark gray tabby tom with green eyes, one of which is blind

**Kittypets- open**

**Wild- **small, fluffy, ginger-and-white tabby tom with one blue eye and one green eye

**Rogues- open**

**Blaze- **black and white tom with amber eyes

**Lazer- **young, dark brown tom with a red-tinted coat and copper eyes

**Widow- **longhaired black she-cat with white marking on back and piercing amber eyes

**Loners- open**

**Jade- **gray tabby she-cat with a torn ear and green eyes

**Noh- **thick-furred white she-cat with brown dapples and very pale blue eyes

**Aspen- **large, thick-furred white and brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

**So, obviously the me cats had to be moved to different Clans. **

**PLEASE CHECK MOST RECENT UPDATES TO SEE IF A PREFIX HAS ALREADY BEEN USED.**

**There are three cats with the prefix "Dusk" in ShadowClan alone!**


	5. FINAL ALLEGIANCES

**This is the FINAL Allegiance List! Thanks for all your submissions!**

**underlined**** cats are my own characters!**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- Deadstar- **diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with immensely scarred pelt and blue eyes, one being milky with blindness

**Deputy- Brindlefire **-light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (Nightstorm standing in as deputy while she nurses her kits)

**Medicine Cat- Ashstorm- **small, longhaired pale gray tom with darker flecks, white paws, chest, unberbelly, and tailtip with brilliant amber eyes

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Warriors-**

**Speckleheart- **mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Nightstorm- **black tom with white chest and green eyes (standing in for Brindlefire while she nurses her kits)

**Dewclaw- **brown tom with cream-tipped tail and green eyes

**Crowfoot- **black tom with amber eyes

**Lilywing- **brown-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Toadstripe- **dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes

**Iceflower- **small, fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**Puddledrop- **pale, silver-gray tom with gray patched back and dark blue eyes

**Talonclaw- **dark gray tabby tom with white paws and ice blue eyes

**Mintpool- **silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Swiftstrike- **longhaired black-and-white tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices- **

**Mistlepaw- **silver-gray tabby she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

**Cherrypaw- **pinkish-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Falconpaw- **brown tabby tom with white pawtips, ears, and underbelly with light blue eyes

**Sunpaw- **golden tabby tom with blue eyes

**Blackpaw- **longhaired black tom with white tailtip and green eyes

**Sagepaw- **fluffy silver tom with white ears and green eyes

**Queens- **

**Brindlefire- **light brown tabby with white underbelly and amber eyes, mother to Tigerfang's kits: Morningkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with dark blue eyes), Tawnykit (tawny-colored she-kit with green eyes), and Hawkkit (dark brown tabby tom with green eyes)

**Dawnfur- **multi-colored, intricately patterned she-cat with one copper eye and one blue-green eye, mother to Puddledrop's kits: Dustkit (brownish-gray tabby tom with amber eyes), Robinkit (reddish tom with speckled paws and green eyes), Flamekit (ginger she-kit with one green eye and one amber eye), Frostkit (silver tabby she-kit with pale blue eyes), Dawnkit (creamy brown she-kit with light copper eyes), and Pinekit (tom with brown fur and copper eyes)

**Cloudwillow- **longhaired white she-cat with pale blue eyes, mother to Talonclaw's kits: Snowkit (white she-kit with green eyes) and Stormkit (dark gray tabby tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes)

**Elders- **

**Eaglesong- **golden-brown tabby tom with white chest and paws, pale blue eyes (former Medicine Cat)

**Hawktalon- **thick haired, dark brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, long, curved claws, and sharp yellow eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader- Jaggedstar- **dark ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes and a twisted hind leg

**Deputy- Duskpelt- **gray-and-white tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat- Frostheart- **white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Warriors-**

**Tigerfang- **dark brown tabby tom with piercing, ice-blue eyes

**Ashcloud- **dark gray tom with green eyes

**Thornfoot- **dark ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes

**Flintfur- **gray, black, and white tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Shadepelt- **very dark gray tom with piercing hazel eyes

**Duskflight- **dark gray she-cat with one white ear and amber eyes

**Apprentices-**

**Goldenpaw- **black she-cat with mask-like gold markings on face, gold patches, and amber eyes

**Firepaw- **ginger she-cat with black underbelly, one white paw, and green eyes

**Nightpaw- **fluffy black she-cat with white paws and ears and amber eyes

**Queens-**

**Embersky- **very dark brown she-cat with lighter streaks and amber eyes, mother to Ashcloud's kits: Duskkit (russet tom with dark green eyes), Mosskit (brown tabby she-kit with sharp green eyes), and Fawnkit (dappled brown she-kit with stubby tail and dark amber eyes). Fostering Badgerkit (black she-kit with badger-like white markings and pale blue eyes)

**Fallenear- **golden she-cat with faint ginger stripes, a torn ear, and green eyes, expecting Shadepelt's kits

**Plumtail- **dark reddish-brown tabby she-cat, mother to Duskpelt's kits: Berrykit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with blue eyes), Willowkit (brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes and one black paw), Owlkit (fluffy gray tom with amber eyes), and Snowkit (white she-kit with gray paws and blue eyes)

**Goldenbreeze- **golden tabby with pale blue eyes, expecting Jaggedstar's kits

**Elders-**

**Skyeyes- **lithe, light gray tabby tom with sky blue eyes

**Scorchfoot- **skinny orange tabby tom with black front paw and dark amber eyes

**Tigerwhisker- **old, skinny brown tabby tom with white-flecked muzzle and blind blue eyes

**Flamestreak- **thick-furred, ginger tabby tom with darker patches and blind blue eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader- Cloudstar- **gold-and-white she-cat with amber-brown eyes

**Deputy- Heronwing- **pale, blue-gray she-cat with white and darker markings and pale green eyes

**Medicine Cat- Cloverpetal- **longhaired orange she-cat with white dapples and green eyes

**Warriors-**

**Stormshade- **gray tom with black umberbelly and face and blue eyes

**Moonwish- **black and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Hazelfrost- **brown tom with tan and white patches and ice blue eyes

**Crowleaf- **black and white she-cat with green eyes

**Heathereyes- **golden-brown tabby she-cat with heather-colored eyes

**Willowsplash- **gray-and-white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Softbreeze- **silver tabby tom with brown paws and blue eyes

**Olivedrop- **fluffy white she-cat with gray markings and wide, black-rimmed, olive-green eyes

**Oakfur- **tiny, dark brown tom with cream and white speckles, one green eye and one amber eye

**Apprentices-**

**Smokepaw- **dark gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

**Ferretpaw- **brown tom with gray and black patches and blue eyes (Medicine Cat Apprentice)

**Adderpaw- **mottled, dark brown tom with mossy green eyes

**Queens-**

**Bluefeather- **silver she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Hazelfrost's kits: Ripplekit (white she-kit with black stripes and blue eyes) and Rowankit (brown tom with ginger and brown spots and blue eyes)

**Elders-**

**Frostdapple- **white she-cat with mottled silver markings, an aging face, and ice blue eyes

**Lightheart- **small, sturdy, light cream she-cat with brown flecks and brilliant green eyes

**Brightflame- **large, stocky black tom with odd red eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader- Reedstar- **brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Deputy- Sunnybreeze- **golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat- Rosepetal- **white she-cat with red patches and green eyes

**Warriors-**

**Lilysong- **gray tabby she-cat with ocean-blue eyes

**Ravenclaw- **black tom with a white chest and paws and green eyes

**Waspheart- **light gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

**Mistyblaze- **gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Cloudheart- **white tom with pale gray paws and pale blue eyes

**Willowfrost- **light gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Foxwing- **fluffy reddish-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Otterclaw-** patched black tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices-**

**Wolfpaw- **dark brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Redpaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Graypaw- **pale gray tom with amber eyes

**Dewpaw- **small, fluffy, light gray tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes

**Featherpaw- **small longhaired black tabby she-cat with white pawtips and sky blue eyes

**Mosspaw-** mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

**Queens-**

**Silverfrost- **silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Cloudheart's kits

**Elders-**

**Snaketongue- **mud-colored tom with black splotched back and flanks, a sliced tongue, and fiery amber eyes

**Troutsplash- **dark gray tabby tom with green eyes, one of which is blind

**Kittypets-**

**Wild- **small, fluffy, ginger-and-white tabby tom with one blue eye and one green eye

**Matt- **fluffy light brown tabby tom with one black paw and leaf-green eyes

**Rogues-**

**Blaze- **black and white tom with amber eyes

**Lazer- **young, dark brown tom with a red-tinted coat and copper eyes

**Widow- **longhaired black she-cat with white marking on back and piercing amber eyes

**Loners-**

**Jade- **gray tabby she-cat with a torn ear and green eyes

**Noh- **thick-furred white she-cat with brown dapples and very pale blue eyes

**Aspen- **large, thick-furred white and brown tabby tom with light blue eyes


End file.
